Argus Filch
Argus Filch was a Squib and the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since around 1973. Filch usually wandered around the school corridors with his cat Mrs Norris, trying to catch students breaking the school rules and complaining about Peeves the Poltergeist. He owned a cat named Mrs. Norris, to which he was very close. In 1992, after Mrs. Norris was petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, Filch was furious; however, his cat was healed by the end of the year. In 1995, when Dolores Umbridge became High Inquisitor at Hogwarts, Filch gladly supported her. The next year, he was responsible for recognising Dark objects that were brought into Hogwarts. He helped the students leave the school during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. He kept his job of caretaker after the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Little is known about Filch's early life. He was born to wizard parents sometime before 1956 somewhere in the British Isles. Despite his magical parentage, Filch was a Squib, meaning he could not perform magic. Career at Hogwarts Early years .]] In around 1973, Filch joined the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, succeeding Apollyon Pringle as Caretaker.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 31 (The Third Task) During his years as caretaker, he owned a cat named Mrs. Norris. Filch waged a constant war against the students and Peeves, the school's resident poltergeist. He disliked the students and constantly hassled them over the littlest infraction and took delight in the doling out of detention-worthy write-ups.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) By the end of the 1970s, Filch had already filled at least one thousand and fifty-six boxes with punishment records.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 24 (Sectumsempra) Filch frequently patrolled the hallways at night-time, hunting down students wandering out of bed and looking for excuses to give them detentions.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) In his years as Caretaker, Filch learned all about the Castle's secret passageways and hidden doors better than anyone. Filch lived in a dingy and windowless office containing filing cabinets with detailed records of all the students Filch had disciplined. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. He always begged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. During the 1970s, Filch did many write-ups of James Potter and Sirius Black, occasionally accompanied by the names of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Filch confiscated the Marauder's Map from them sometime at this point, and stored it in a cabinet marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous".Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) It is doubtful that Filch knew what the Map was, as as a Squib he could not make the map work properly. The Map was kept in Filch's office until Fred and George Weasley 'nicked' it during their first year (1989-1990 school year) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after being hauled to his office for letting off a Dungbomb in a corridor. By the 1990s, Filch put up Mrs. Norris, his cat, following Rubeus Hagrid every time he went up into the Castle. 1991—1992 school year , Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom in the Third Floor Corridor.]] During the Start-of-Term Feast in the evening of 1 September, Filch stood by the double doors leading to the Great Hall as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave his start-of-term notices.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 12 (Sorting Hat) On their very first morning at Hogwarts, 2 September, 1991, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley managed to get on Filch's wrong side. Filch found them trying to force their way through the door of the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Despite their truthful claims they were lost, Filch did not believe them and threatened to lock them in the dungeons. They were saved by Quirinus Quirrell, who vouched for them while passing by. On 12 September, Draco Malfoy challenged Harry Potter to a duel in the Trophy Room at midnight. Malfoy, however, never showed up and instead tipped Filch that would be students out of bed in the Trophy Room. Filch almost caught Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, but they managed to hide in the Forbidden Corridor as Peeves distracted Filch with his jokes. On 8 November, Filch helped Severus Snape heal the injuries on his leg after the Potions Master had been bitten by Fluffy, by handling him bandages.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) On Christmas, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry Potter his father's Invisibility Cloak. Harry used it that night to sneak into the Restricted Section and research about Nicolas Flamel, which he knew was related to the Philosopher's Stone. After he opened a book that screamed, Filch got at the scene almost immediately but was unable to see Harry. Filch warned Snape at once and Harry, while trying to avoid them, hid in an unused classroom and stumbled into the Mirror of Erised for the first time. , Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy to their detention in the Forbidden Forest.]] After Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had carried Norbert to the Astronomy Tower, so that Charles Weasley's colleagues took the dragon to Romania, Filch caught the pair roaming the Astronomy Corridor on their way back to Gryffindor Tower in the early hours of 10 May, 1992.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) The caretaker took them to Minerva McGonagall's office, where they were joined by Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy who were too caught out of bed. They were given detention in the Forbidden Forest, along with a large house point deduction each.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 15 (The Forbidden Forest) On 26 May, Filch brought them to Rubeus Hagrid, who would go with them into the Forbidden Forest. Filch tried to frighten them, by telling that many dangerous creatures lived there, but he did not manage to, as Hagrid was friendly and ensured that all of them were safe. 1992—1993 school year At the beginning of the year, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley arrived at school, not via the Hogwarts Express, but in Arthur Weasley's Flying Ford Anglia; Minerva McGonagall, their Head of House, gave them different punishments. Ron had to help Filch polish the silvers at the Trophy Room without using magic.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 7 (Mudbloods and Murmurs) Ron spent the evening of 5 September, 1992 with Filch, and kept burping up slugs all over Tom Riddle's Special Award for Services to the School.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) During the 1992–1993 school year, Filch tried to improve his status as a Squib using a Kwikspell course. Of course, as Filch had no inherent magical powers this was of little use. After the Gryffindor Quidditch team trainings on 24 October, Mrs. Norris saw Harry Potter who was covered in soil and dirt. Soon, Filch discovered Harry and got him to his office. However, before he attempted to punish Harry, Filch heard a noise and realised that Peeves had damaged a very valuable Vanishing Cabinet. He left Harry and ran to find Peeves. This, however, made the caretaker excited, as he thought that Dumbledore would kick Peeves out off Hogwarts. However, when he returned to his office, he learned that Harry had read his letter, about Kwikspell courses. Filch was furious and kicked Harry out off his office, trying to convince him that the letter was not his, and ordering him not to tell anyone.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) reading a message written on the corridor walls.]] During the school year, a mysterious, dangerous monster wandered around the Castle corridors and attacked people. The first individual to be attacked was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, whom he had a very close relationship with. The cat was found petrified under a message written on the wall saying that "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE", causing Filch tremendous stress and concern; he believed that Harry Potter was the one who petrified her, as he knew that Filch was a Squib. Severus Snape agreed with Filch, not because he had the same opinion, but because he wanted Harry to be punished. However, Dumbledore managed to convince Filch that Harry was not the guilty one, as he could not have performed such Dark magic, being twelve years old at the time.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) After the attack, Filch frequently paced the corridor in which it had taken place, as though hoping for the attacker to return. He even put a chair against the wall to keep guard there. On occasion, he fruitlessly scrubbed the message with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect. During this time, he became more vicious than ever, and wrote students up for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy". Sometime in January, 1993, Moaning Myrtle flooded her bathroom after Ginny Weasley tried to dispose of Tom Riddle's diary in her bathroom. Filch shouted in a hysterical voice about all the work he would have mopping up all night, and ran to Headmaster Dumbledore slamming a door behind him.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) In early February, Professor Sprout kindly assured Filch she would have Mrs. Norris back in no time, as the Mandrakes, who were maturing for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, were already moody, secretive and with acne. At the end of the year, Filch attended the End-of-Term Feast, reunited with his cat.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) - Chapter 36 ('') His cat was cured via the administration of Professor Snape's Mandrake Restorative Draught, brewed with Professor Sprout's Mandrakes.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) He learned that the one who petrified Mrs. Norris was the memory of Tom Riddle, the one who controlled Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk. 1993—1994 school year Start-of-Term Feast.]] During the next school year, the alleged mass-murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic stationed Dementors around the entrances to the grounds in order to protect the school and Harry Potter, which was thought to be Black's target.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor') On 1 September, 1993, Filch attended the Start-of-Term Feast, and stood in the raised platform by the High Table while the school choir and orchestra led a presentation of ''Something Wicked This Way Comes.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - Chapter 8 (Welcome and Warning) On 31 October, Filch stood by the Entrance Hall checking the names of those going to the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. He later told Harry Potter off for wandering around on his own, which he thought suspicious.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) in 1993.]] Later in the evening of that same day, Sirius Black broke into the Castle and tried to enter Gryffindor Tower; this resulted in the destruction of the Fat Lady's portrait. Filch helped secure the Castle on Professor Dumbledore's instruction, lowering the portcullis and bolting the front doors of the Clock Tower.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - Chapter 14 (Substitute Teacher) Filch searched both the dungeons, the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, but found no sign of him. Filch was also charged with restoring the Fat Lady's portrait, and he did so expertly.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 14 (Snape's Grudge) That same year, Harry Potter was given the Marauder's Map by Fred and George Weasley, using it to sneak into Hogsmeade Village and walk throughout the castle, without Filch noticing him.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) In December, Filch attended the Christmas feast, in which he departed with his usual brown coat and wore a very old and rather mouldy-looking tailcoat.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) After Sirius Black's second break-in in the evening of 5 February, Filch bustled around the corridors boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. 1994—1995 school year Before the start of the school term, Filch extended the list of forbidden objects within the school premises so that included four hundred and thirty-seven items, including Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) That school year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts. Delegations of students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute came to Hogwarts in order to watch the Tournament and sign up to be chosen as one of the champions.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 15 (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) with Mrs. Norris.]] In October, Filch underwent an extra-thorough cleaning of the Castle and acted ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes. On one occasion, he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics. During the Hallowe'en feast on 31 October, Filch wore his mouldy old tailcoat and added chairs to accomodate Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, Ludovic Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Sr. at the Staff Table. Filch, later, brought the jewel-incrusted casket with the Goblet of Fire inside.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire) On several occasions in December, Filch had to take Peeves from inside suits of armour, where he had taken to hide, singing Christmas carols with very rude lyrics of his own invention.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 22 (The Unexpected Task) Mr. Filch attended the Yule Ball on Christmas night, where he stood alone with Mrs. Norris on his arms humming the waltz tunes to his cat.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) In the night of 21 January, 1995, Filch almost caught Harry Potter while on his way back to Gryffindor Tower after having been in the Prefects' bathroom trying to solve the Golden Egg riddle for the Triwizard Tournament. Filch was joined by Severus Snape when the two got hold of Harry's Golden Egg and the Marauder's Map. As Snape discussed with Filch, he wanted to take those objects in order to find who they belonged to (suspecting that they were Harry's). He also told him that someone had broken into his office. Then, Professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch Jr. under the Polyjuice Potion) appeared and made them leave, convincing them that no one was there, saving Harry and later giving Harry's things back.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 25 (The Egg and the Eye) At the end of the year, champion Cedric Diggory was murdered, while everyone learned from Harry about Lord Voldemort's return. The Second Wizarding War began.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum) 1995—1996 school year Dolores Umbridge.]] After Lord Voldemort's return, and as part of its campaign to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the Ministry of Magic instated Dolores Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 11 (The Sorting Hat's New Song) Prior to the start of the school term, Filch fastened the list of forbidden items to his office door in an attempt to make students read it. He also told Professor Dumbledore, in what he said was the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind the students that magic was not permitted in corridors between classes. Filch attended the Start-of-Term Feast in the evening of 1 September, 1995 in which he stood by the double doors leading to the Entrance Hall, and listened attentively to Dolores Umbridge's speech. He apparently realised the Ministry of Magic was going to interfere at Hogwarts that school year, and clapped enthusiastically.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Umbridge was a sadistic woman who, like Filch, enjoyed torturing and punishing students. Thus, the caretaker started to support Umbridge and follow her orders. On 7 September, Filch got a tip-off that Harry Potter was sending in a massive order of Dungbombs. When he got to the Owlery, he found Harry Potter (who had just sent a letter for Sirius Black) and Cho Chang (who was sending her mother a parcel for her birthday).Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 14 (Percy and Padfoot) Hermione Granger later speculated that this was Umbridge's doing, as she probably needed an excuse to read Harry's post.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 18 (Dumbledore's Army) With the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, which appointed Dolores Umbridge to the post of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, the Ministry effectively started its interference at the school.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) Umbridge started passing Educational Decrees to suppress and outlaw behaviour of which the Ministry did not approve.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 17 (Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) In the morning before the first school trip to Hogsmeade of the school year, Filch matched the names of those visiting the village to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to do so. When Harry Potter reached Filch, the caretaker gave a great sniff as though to detect a whiff of Dungbombs.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 16 (In the Hog's Head) On 7 October, Filch hung a copy of the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four on the Entrance Hall. He was also probably the one to affix the notices with the Decree on the noticeboards of the Common Rooms. On Valentine's Day, 1996, Harry Potter and Cho Chang departed for Hogsmeade together. Filch signed the students out in a queue in the Entrance Hall.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 25 (The Beetle at Bay) Later that same month, after Gryffindor's abysmal performance in their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, the Slytherin sang Weasley is Our King so loudly and frequently that Filch banned the song from the corridors out of sheer irritation.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 26 (Seen and Unforeseen) In the evening of 20 April, 1996, Marietta Edgecombe denounces the unsanctioned Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad manage to catch the students leaving the Room of Requirement and Harry Potter, head of the organisation, is taken to the Headmaster's office, joined by Umbridge, Edgecombe, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Junior Assistant Percy Weasley, and two Aurors. Professor Dumbledore takes full responsability for the group, and was to be escorted to the Ministry, where he would be formally charged, and then sent to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition. Dumbledore knocked down the Ministry officials, and left the school undetected.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 27 (The Centaur and the Sneak) The Ministry passed the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight overnight, making Dolores Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) and the Inquisitorial Squad.]] Under Umbridge, Filch walked around in an extremely good mood. He hummed creakily under his breath, under the prospect of the changes Umbridge had announced him. He going to be permitted to bring back the "old punishments" and give students whippings, and she asked the Minister for Magic to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves, the resident Poltergeist. However, the counterattack against Umbridge was now in full force: much of the student body opposed Umbridge and Filch. On the former's first afternoon as Headmistress, Fred and George Weasley set off an enormous crate of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs which spread all over the school. At the end of the day, Umbridge was disheveled, sweaty-faced and soot-blackened from trying to extinguish the fireworks, and Filch set one of his brooms ablaze when he tried to swat at the fireworks in midair. Harry Potter helped Dean Thomas mess up the clock in the Clock Tower, Colin Creevey sending the Inquisitorial Squad several rude Howlers in chocolate boxes, and Parvati and Padma Patil pouring Babbling Beverage onto the loudspeakers.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) Sometime after the Easter holidays, Fred and George Weasley set off a Portable Swamp on the Fifth Floor Corridor, and left the school in a blaze of glory.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) They did not left instructions on how to remove the swamp and, as such, Umbridge and Filch tried fruitlessly different means of removing it. The other teachers, who could have removed the swamp in an instant, preferred instead to watch Umbridge struggle. The area was roped off, and Filch was given the task of getting students across it to their classrooms in a small punt.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 30 (Grawp) Dolores Umbridge and Filch look in shock as Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs spread through the school.]] Inspired by the twins' legendary flight to freedom, a great number of students wreaked havoc in the school: Lee JordanHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s') put Nifflers into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart while searching for shiny objects and leapt on Umbridge when she entered, trying to gnaw the rings off her fingers. Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were frequently dropped in the corridors, so that students performed Bubble-Head Charms on themselves to get a supply of fresh air. Due to all those misdeeds, Filch prowled the corridors with a horsewhip ready in his hands, desperate to catch students in the act, but the problem was that there were now so many of them he never knew which way to turn. He was aided by the Inquisitorial Squad, but odd things like antlers sprouting in their heads kept happening to its members. No one, however, could compete with the master of chaos, Peeves. On two occasions, he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armour, from which she was rescued by a furious Filch, yowling loudly. After the skirmish between Umbridge and the Forbidden Forest centaur herd and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18 June, Umbridge was confined to the Hospital wing in which Madam Pomfrey said was a case of shock. Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term, having crept out during dinnertime in hope to depart undetected. She, however, met Peeves on the way, who chased her from the premises wacking her whacking her alternately with a Minerva McGonagall's walking stick and a sock full of chalk, as the students and teachers watched.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' - Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) Filch brought her her luggage, as she was stopped by a mob of Daily Prophet reporters who took pictures of her escape. FIlch was reportedly miserable, as he thought Umbridge was the best thing ever happened to Hogwarts. Umbridge's Educational Decrees were abolished, as well as her Approval for Whipping, as Albus Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster. 1996—1997 school year Now in open war, upon the students' arrival at the school on 1 September, 1996, Filch was charged with checking the students and their possessions for dark objects with Secrecy Sensors. Filch confiscated a shrunken head from Vincent Crabbe. Filch also had the responsibility of checking all the owls to prevent potentially harmful objects from entering the premises.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 11 (Hermione's Helping Hand) During the Start-of-Term Feast, Albus Dumbledore informed the students that Filch had asked him to remind the them that there was a blanket ban on any joke items bought at Fred and George Weasley's shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 8 (Snape Victorious) Filch, however, was hoodwinked by Fred and George's Owl order service, in which their products came disguised as perfumes and cough potions.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 15 (The Unbreakable Vow) After Harry Potter's discovery of the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making he learnt several new spells such as Langlock, a jinx that glued the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Harry cast this jinx, to general applause, on an unsuspecting Argus Filch.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 12 (Silver and Opals) In October, Filch stood as usual in the Entrance Hall checking the names of students who had permission to go in a Hogsmeade weekend trip. The process took longer than normal as Filch triple-checked everybody with his Secrecy Sensor. Ronald Weasley demanded to know what did it matter if the students were smuggling Dark objects out of the premises, and his cheek earned him a few jabs with the Sensor. When the students arrived after the attack on Katie Bell, who had touched a cursed necklace, Filch held his secrecy sensor aloft, but was dismissed by Minerva McGonagall who told him to take the necklace, wrapped in a scarf, to Severus Snape, the expert on Defence Against the Dark Arts. On 19 December, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger argued and speculated whether or not Filch and Madam Pince were secretly in love with each other. to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party.]] In the evening of the Slug Club Christmas party, on 20 December, Filch caught Draco Malfoy lurking in an upstairs corridor, most likely going to the Room of Requirement to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. In an excuse to escape punishment, Draco told Filch he had been invited to Professor Slughorn's party, and Filch dragged him by the ear to Slughorn's office. Once there, Slughorn said he had not issued him an invitation, but once it was Christmas he let him stay with no punishment. In the evening of 1 March, 1997, as Rubeus Hagrid was escorting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Hospital wing where Ronald Weasley stayed after ingesting poisoned mead, Filch came across them threatening the students with detention. Hagrid vouched for them, but Filch rudely undermined Hagrid's authority as a teacher, and the two argued loudly as Harry and Hermione hurried off on Hagrid's instruction.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 19 (Elf Tails) On 17 March, Filch did his usual prodding act with the Secrecy Sensor as some of the sixth-years departed the school for an Apparition lesson at Hogsmeade.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 21 (The Unknowable Room) On the evening of Aragog's funeral, Harry Potter, presumably as a consequence of having taken Felix Felicis, strolled the Castle on his way to Hagrid's cabin in the grounds without meeting anyone in his way. Upon arriving at the Entrance Hall, he found that Filch had forgotten to lock the front doors. Harry met Horace Slughorn by the Herbology greenhouses and told him this. The professor said he would be reporting Filch, as "he's more concerned about litter than proper security". As a result, Harry managed to take information from Slughorn about the Horcruxes Voldemort created in order to become immortal, and how he could destroy it.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 22 (After the Burial) Filch had been looking for someone to clear out his old punishment files, and when Severus Snape put Harry Potter in detention for hurting Draco Malfoy, he put Harry copying out the misdeeds and punishments afresh and making sure that they were in alphabetical order without the aid of magic. On 30 June, 1997, a small gang of Death Eaters managed to penetrate the magical protections around the Castle with the help of Draco Malfoy and an assault took place at the Astronomy Tower and the corridors beneath it. Severus Snape joined them, and killed Albus Dumbledore atop the Tower''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) (in fact, Snape was a double agent and was working on Dumbledore's orders).Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) In July, Argus Filch attended Dumbledore's funeral in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs, paying his respects for the man who, despite their opposing views on student punishment, gave him employment as a Squib.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) 1997—1998 school year On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) By 1 September, 1997, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively, as well as Deputy Heads.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, which were violent, including beatings and placing students under the Cruciatus Curse.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) Filch was kept working at Hogwarts in his capacity of caretaker. It is unknown what was made of Filch, or even if he was mistreated by the Carrows for his status of Squib. Apparently, Filch lost some of his duties, as punishment seemed to be given out exclusively by the Carrows and Severus Snape. In the evening of 1 May, Argus Filch was patrolling the corridors while Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw Tower. Later, after Lord Voldemort gained knowledge from Alecto Carrow that Harry Potter was in the school premises, the Heads of House started conjuring protective enchantments around the school, preparing to fight and waking up students. Filch, unaware of what was happening, came to Professor McGonagall shouting that students were out of bed. McGonagall sent him to do something constructive and find Peeves, for the Poltergeist would be helpful against the Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) treats a battle-worn Argus Filch.]] Later on, Filch and Madam Pomfrey oversaw the evacuation procedure of underage students and of those not willing to fight, via the Room of Requirement.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 21 (The Battle of Hogwarts) The caretaker stayed in the Castle during the battle,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 although it is unknown how, as a Squib, he participated in the battle; perhaps he stayed to tend to the fighters' injuries or to aid the Hogwarts forces with his extensive knowledge of the Castle layout and secret passages. During the battle, Filch was left with a deep gash in his left arm. During the one hour-long interruption in the battle, Filch was at the Great Hall, where his injuries were treated by Horace Slughorn. When the Death Eaters marched to Hogwarts Castle with Harry Potter's "dead body", Filch stood by Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and Horace Slughorn with a gloomy expression on his face. Battle recommenced shortly afterwards, and it all ended when Lord Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter in the Great Hall.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) after the Battle of Hogwarts.]] Immediately after the battle, Filch grimly looked at a large pile of rubble in the Entrance Hall, which he dutifully began trying to sweep up, while the fighters gathered in the Great Hall mourning over the dead, and celebrating over their victory. Later life After the battle, he returned to his position of caretaker and presumably did what he used to; punishing the students and arguing with Peeves the Poltergeist, under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Physical appearance Argus Filch was a rheumatic man with hunched-shoulders and a hunchback. He had a horrible, pouchy and pasty face and bulging, pale eyes, along with sunken, veined cheeks. He had thin grey hair and quivery jawls. Skinny-ankled, Filch would usually wheeze and shuffle when walking. He had knobbly hands and, whenever he got the flu, a bulbous and unusually purple nose. Filch usually wore a brown coat, although on special occasions he would wear a moldy-looking tailcoat or an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs. At night, while not patrolling the corridors, Filch wore an old flannel dressing gown. Personality and traits Filch had an extremely unpleasant personality. Despite working at a school, Filch seems to hate children, and he is universally despised by all the students, and some members of staff as well. Filch is quite sadistic and delights in doling out punishments, and is always lamenting that he is not allowed to use corporal punishment on students. Filch liked to have the Castle neat and tidy, and was infuriated when students made a mess with potion ingredients, or forgot to wipe their feet. He was also very domineering and controlling, as demonstrated by the numerous times he asked students what they were doing when they were simply wandering around in what he thought was a suspicious manner. He seems to be bitter and embarrassed about not being able to use magic, as is demonstrated when Harry Potter accidentally discovered his Kwikspell letters in 1992. Ron Weasley also suspects that Filch is always in such a foul mood due to his status as a Squib. Filch also has a difficulty in recognising potions, as he did not notice the Love Potions disguised as perfumes and cough potions by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, nor did he notice the poisoned mead sent in by Madam Rosmerta (while under the Imperius Curse cast by Draco Malfoy).Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) Relationships , his cat.]] Mrs. Norris Filch was very attached to his cat, Mrs. Norris. She was a smart, dust-coloured fur and yellow, lamp-like eyes. She was to be highly unpleasant, like her master. Filch had a very strong relationship with his cat; they seemed to have a way of communication, as Mrs. Norris usually discovered students breaking rules and Filch always managed to appear on the scene almost seconds later. Filch talked to her and called her "my sweet". When she was Petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk, Filch was devastated and started sobbing, which made Harry Potter feel slightly sorry for him. Peeves the poltergeist.]] Filch and Peeves, the Poltergeist, were sworn enemies for over twenty-five years. Filch never ceased his futile efforts to get Peeves expelled from the castle, and Peeves never stopped taunting Filch. To annoy Filch, Peeves would trap Mrs. Norris in |suits of armour, drop chandeliers, play tennis against the Castle walls in the middle of the night, stick wads of gum in keyholes''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' - Chapter 7 (The Boggart in the Wardrobe) and caused general mayhem, which Filch was later responsible for fixing and cleaning up. It is presumed that this on going war between them continued after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley and George Weasley.]] The twins Fred and George Weasley had a bad relationship with Filch ever since their first year. Sometime in 1989 or 1990, Fred and George let off a Dungbomb and were caught by Filch, who took them to his office and threatened them with his usual unpleasant punishments he always had in mind. The twins noticed a filing cabinet marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous so, curious, they let off another Dungbomb in his office and "nicked" the Marauder's Map, which was stored inside that drawer, from him. The caretaker had punished them many times during their Hogwarts years, for their trouble-making. Among his many file cabinets documenting the punishments he handed out over the years, Filch had an entire drawer dedicated to the twins. Harry Potter and Harry Potter.]] Although Filch disliked the most students, Harry Potter was one of those he disliked most. In 1991, Harry managed to get on Filch's bad side on his very first day at Hogwarts School, when he and Ronald Weasley got lost and inadvertently tried to enter the out-of-bounds Third Floor Corridor. The next school year, Filch was furious when Harry learnt that he was a Squib. Then, he believed that Harry was the one who petrified Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, as he was one of the few people who knew he was a Squib. During the next years, Harry disliked Filch even more, especially when the caretaker took the side of Dolores Umbridge, during Harry's fifth year. However, Filch, in a way, helped Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix defeat the Death Eaters, as he helped McGonagall call Peeves during the Battle of Hogwarts. During the Battle, when the Death Eaters marched toward the Castle with Harry's "dead body", he stood grimly by Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey, presumably because he knew Harry's death meant the victory of the Death Eaters. Dolores Umbridge .]] As Dolores Umbridge was a sadist who enjoyed torturing students, Filch could relate to this. Also, as Umbridge granted Filch permission to torture misbehaving students, whereas Dumbledore would never even think of such things, he had loyalty to her. He is the only person who liked her at the school. Umbridge has gone through great lengths to gain Filch's loyalty, such as giving him permission to torture, and to have Peeves dismissed, due to Filch's knowledge around the school's secret passageways being second only to the Weasley twins. Otherwise, she didn't seem to like him much, blaming him for Stunning some enchanted fireworks and having it explode all over the place, when it was in fact her own doing. Severus Snape .]] As Severus Snape is a strict and somewhat cruel teacher, Filch respects that and acts a loyal subordinate to him. They both love to give students a hard time, unfair punishments, and cruel aspects of such punishments. Snape, in turn, does not show much respect to the caretaker, and simply treats him as a minion. Also, while Snape gives leniency to the Slytherin, Filch sees no such mercy. Filch was also caretaker when Snape was a student at Hogwarts. During his tenure as Headmaster, Snape kept Filch working at Hogwarts despite his status as a Squib. It is unknown whether this was for his loyalty to Snape, his long years of service to the school, or his ability to catch troublemakers through his extensive knowledge of the Castle's secrets. Irma Pince Harry Potter once speculated that there was "something going on" romantically between Filch and Irma Pince, the equally ancient and irascible Hogwarts librarian. It is possible that he only said this in jest, however they were seen at Dumbledore's funeral together. Hogwarts staff Filch's relationship with most professors is unknown. The only thing that is known is that he respects many of them, and does what they say without question. Most of the staff appeared to dislike Filch's grumpy and antipathic personality, such as Minerva McGonagall, who could often be irritated by his behaviour, and Horace Slughorn, who intended to report him for being more concerned about cleaning up than with the students' security. Slughorn seemed to have, however, put their differences aside when he tended to Filch's injuries during the Battle of Hogwarts. Others, like Pomona Sprout were sympathetic and kind towards him. .]] Filch also appeared to respect Headmaster Albus Dumbledore very much. Dumbledore appeared to like Filch, although the latter was unpleasant. When Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified, Dumbledore seemed to care about Filch and his cat. Filch disliked Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper and later Care of Magical Creatures professor. Filch thought that Hagrid was an oaf, and he also told Mrs. Norris, his cat, to watch Hagrid when he entered the castle. Filch also did not care for Hagrid as a professor and treated him as if he were inferior, possibly because he was half-giant. Hagrid, on his side, called Filch "that old git", and a "sneakin' Squib", when the latter insulted him. Etymology The name "Argus" comes from Greek mythology, where it was the name of a giant with one hundred eyes who served the goddess Hera as a watchman (much like Mr. Filch's role in patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts). His surname, "Filch", is an English word meaning "to steal", usually in a sneaky manner. Behind the scenes *Filch is portrayed by British actor David Bradley in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Filch's role in the films is much the same as his role in the books, though in the fourth movie he was used more as comic relief. He was seen setting off the cannon to signal the start of a Triwizard task too early, dancing with his cat, and running into the Great Hall in a bizarre manner. Similarly, in the fifth movie, Filch is constantly making unsuccessful attempts to uncover Dumbledore's Army, and is drugged by Fred and George Weasley. In the final film instalment, Filch is once again a comedic role; screaming that students are out of bed shortly after the ousting of Severus Snape, and attempting to sweep a huge pile of rubble with his broom immediately after the Battle. *The films omit Peeves the Poltergiest, and so Filch's war with him is omitted also. *Flich's status as a Squib is not mentioned for most of the films — the scene when Harry discovers it in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was deleted from the final cut. In the sixth film, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco refers to the caretaker's Squib status when Filch catches him in the corridor and brings him into Slughorn's Christmas party. *In the early Harry Potter films, Filch is seen supporting the Slytherin Quidditch team during matches. *Filch plays a minor role in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. He is generally just an obstacle, introduced in "The Restricted Section" level. In most levels involving Filch, he would walk around waving his lantern, unless Mrs. Norris, his cat, meowed at the player. This would cause Filch to run up to the player who attracted Mrs. Norris and strangle them. While being attacked, the player must switch characters and jinx the cat, causing Filch to run away and search the nearest exit. In one bonus level, Filch and Ron must work on a team to make a Polyjuice Potion, and get a Gold Brick from a Slytherin-Only Door. Being a Squib, Filch cannot magic and has only two actions: mêlée with his lantern, and unleash Mrs. Norris, who can dig and jump over far areas. *Despite the fact that Filch never directly participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in the book, he appears to have participated in some measure in the film. He is seen later being tended by Horace Slughorn, where Filch apparently suffered a significant gash to his arm. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' Notes and references fr:Argus Rusard it:Argus Gazza ru:Аргус Филч nl:Argus Vilder fi:Argus Voro pl:Argus Filch Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Males Category:Squibs